Serendipity
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: - a happy accident, in which Scorpius manages to get lost in his own house - 'It's not that big, I'll show you' - For Livvi :3


**Note**: This is for Livvi, who is amazing and has been bugging me to write something else for her for ages – but I don't mind, because she's awesome. Love you, bitch!

* * *

><p>My mum pushes open the door of the manor with familiarity, ushering my brother inside. I scurry in immediately after them – the place is creepy and honestly, it really would be like me to end up getting lost in one of those narrow, winding corridors that seem to branch out in every direction.<p>

Astoria, my mum's colleague and apparent new best friend, hugs her tightly, and smiles at me with warmth that I would never expect from a Malfoy. She pulls me into an identical hug, and I step back, confused and a little dizzy from her strong, expensive perfume.

"I've heard so much about you two" the woman smiles, and I gulp nervously, "I'm so glad that you could all make it for dinner, come on in, the food will be ready shortly."

The woman seems very formal – I feel like I should take off my shoes before I go any further, but my mum and brother are already following Astoria through a door. The door shuts and I hurry forward, adamant on not getting lost for once in my life. In my haste, I stumble a little, and I feel a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. The hand was not my own – well, obviously, I don't think putting my own hand on my shoulder would help me in any way, other than if I was trying to look like a complete and utter fool. The point is, this hand was very mysterious – this fact justifying the high pitched yelp a let out a moment later.

I turn, brandishing my clutch-bag as a weapon of self defence against whatever predator is trying to maul me, expecting some form of wild animal or evil axe-murderer at the very least. In fact, it is only Scorpius Malfoy – a letdown, really. He's not someone who wants to murder me, nor someone who particularly likes me – rather just a person who I know vaguely and isn't fussed about my existence either way.

I take a step back, shrugging his hand of my shoulder and stand, looking disgruntled at him, hoping that he at least has the decency to apologize for not being very dramatic. I try to look as dignified as I can, lowering my bag to my side.

"Livvi," he nods, "You and your family are here for dinner, right?"

I nod, and turn to the room that my family had just a few moments ago entered - they weren't there.

Scorpius Malfoy is still standing there, staring at me like I'm a complete and utter loon, when I turn to face him, a sheepish expression on my face, "I seem to have lost everyone."

Scorpius stands there, being very unhelpful, and shrugs, "They'll have gone to the dining room, I guess."

I roll my eyes, "Well, I'm sure I'll find it – I mean, this house only has about a gazillion rooms, but I mean, how hard can it be to find a dining room? It'll only take me like what, a few years, maybe?"

Scorpius shrugs again, and I start to wonder if that's the only thing that he's capable of doing, when he says, "It's not that big – I'll show you."

I blink, remembering that the 'not that big' article that we were talking about was in fact, his house, and stifle my giggling. I follow him through a door which I'm fairly certain was the completely opposite way from which my family and Astoria had went, but I don't say anything, partially because I'm trying my very best not to burst into hysterical laughter.

~xx~

I follow Scorpius down another corridor, and a puzzled expression crosses his face.

"Are we lost?" I ask him, rather smugly. We've been wandering around for what feels like hours – through passage way, into rooms, and then back out of rooms again. I'm surprised and quite offended that nobody has called in a search party for me yet – I mean, what if Scorpius had been a rabid bear or a psychotic killer.

"No, we're not lost," Scorpius assures me, ducking into another room which I didn't bother following him into. He wasn't really assuring, if I was honest. After looking around, he shakes his head and joins me again in the corridor, "We've just happened to take an unplanned little detour."

"Where are we, then?" I ask. This corridor looks very similar to the last corridor, and that corridor to the one before that. Each room's practically identical, too – I'm guessing that this part of the house is very rarely used.

"Somewhere near the kitchens," Scorpius says, but it's more of a question than an answer.

"You really have no clue, do you?" I say, rather coolly, before turning my face to the ceiling and yelling, "Help! We're trapped, and lost, and we will probably die of starvation very soon if nobody bothers to look for us. Help - "

Scorpius clasps his hand around my mouth, and I glare at him, trying to wriggle free.

"You'll wake up the paintings!" he says in a hushed voice, "I'm going to have to deal with some rather disgruntled ancestors if you keep shouting like that."

I yank myself away from him, muttering, "Well, it's hardly my bloody fault that you don't know your way around your own house – we could be here for days, and nobody would notice."

Scorpius rolls his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic."

~xx~

We're _still_ wandering aimlessly. Honestly, we must have explored half of the house by now, but there's still no sign of anyone or anything that could lead us to the dining room. I'm bored out of my mind, hungry, and have even resorted to playing The Minister's Cat with Scorpius. _Three times_.

Scorpius sinks to the floor, burying his head in his hands as he does so.

"You," he says, shooting an angry look at me, "It's your fault – any other day, and I would have been able to find anywhere in this house in a heartbeat, but no, you come along and I can't find a single thing."

I sink down beside him, nodding in agreement, "I really am very bad luck. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the ceiling fell down on our heads right now – these things just tend to happen to me."

Scorpius sends a sympathetic smile my way, and I return it, trying to think of a way out. Well, there's no use in just sitting here, feeling sorry for myself. Spending all of my life in unlucky situations had taught me that solutions generally don't just appear – you have to get up off your arse and look for them yourself.

I stand up quickly and defiantly, feeling myself go dizzy in the process – I grab onto the wall beside my head to steady myself. For the second time today I feel a pair of hands, Scorpius', on my shoulders, stopping me from toppling over onto him. I open my eyes, my head still spinning, and realize that Scorpius happens to be right in front of me – and when I say right in front of me, I mean so flipping close that I can see that his nose has the tiniest, almost unnoticeable bump at its bridge which is kind of adorable, and –

My train of thought immediately crashes as I feel a pair of lips on my own. Scorpius' hands are still steadying me, thank Merlin, as I think that unsupported, I definitely would've fell over in shock already.

I hear a door open, but I'm a little too occupied for the noise to register fully in my muddled brain, until I hear a familiar voice.

"I found her," I hear my brother call weakly, and out of the corner of my eye I see him staring in horror at the two of us. Scorpius and I turn, Scorpius spluttering something completely incoherent, while a pink blush creeps up my neck and across my cheeks as I try to hide my sheepish smile.

"Mum," my brother calls, hastily backing away, "She was snogging that blond git all along."

I hear several pairs of feet, and groan. Scorpius grabs my hand nervously – this is going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Ahahahaha, Livvi – this is all lies. You and Scorpius couldn't snog, your noses would get in the way. Just kidding, sweetie, hoped you liked it!

Please review.


End file.
